NG Saints
by DarkFetherStorys
Summary: It have been a month seens third impact. The world is in a state of recuperation and contemplation as meny did not return from the collective. What dose it mean to be human? What dose it mean to be Nephilim? And what about the other cretures on this ones green Earth?


Ch. 1

The angel wars had come to a culmination a month ago whit the battle for: the instrumentality, third impact, the red Earth ceremony or whatever you want to call it. It ended whit the ceremony tacking place and all life on Earth turning in to LCL as the boundaries of their souls was broken down and all soul whir gathered in to a single collective body, mind and soul.

A man made GOD.

In the end it came down to the choice of a single boy. A boy whose entire life had been made in to a miserable existence denied all but the most basic of bodily need. He was denied love, encouragement, connections. He was denied all "human" needs, all but he's existence and how miserable that existence was. Every time he was about to make a connection to someone he was moved to a new home and school, especially if that connection could lead to something greater.

All of this was to make him weak of mind and spirit, to make him afraid to hurt himself by reaching out to people and it was all done so when the opportunity to end all the loneliness, to end the pain, knowing that no one could take it from him.

Perhaps their plan had worked to well, maybe simply defiance at his father who had been the one to manipulate his life up until the war, could be as simple as the few people he let in during the war tout him that connections not earned aren't really worth anything. Whatever reason he had, he choose to deny the ceremony and give humanity a second chance, but only those of strong mind and spirit could return.

" **And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you.** **"**

 **Friedrich Nietzsche**

The damage was already done.

After second impact there been **destruction** , **war** , **famine** , **death** , the ten kings had ruled their hours, the beast that is but isn't had come and gone and like the sheep the boy had now unlocked the fifth lock:

 **The time of the fifth rider was upon the world.**

He flapped his wings to stabiles himself as he landed on the roof of the entrance building to the geo-front and NERV HQ. He looked around and his thoughts turned back on what has happened for the last month. So much has changed.

It started at the return from the collective and finding Asuka lying next to him. He had tried to choke her to death and he found that he would have done it had she not reached out and stroked his cheek and in those gentle strokes conveyed more of her true feelings then her words ever done. (Her next words not whit standing. Everyone probably felt dirtied after what just happened.)

After that they just sat there for hours just looking out over the now blood red sea. A few meters out of the beach was the remains of an old cemetery, but only the tall tombstones whet poking out of the water. One of them was an angel statue whit its head and arms fallen off.

They sat there staring at it, thinking back to the war they just fought.

"He, to think humans once believed that's how angles looked." Asuka said.

"Yea. That's just how Nephilim look." He answered.

…

"How do we know that?" she asked without any real surprise in her voice.

"We were just in the epicenter of a major spiritual event, where all life on Earth was gathered in to a collective consciousness and all knowledge where sheared between everyone, so we as a collective solved all the mysteries of the world. But most won't even realize that they know that." Was his answer.

"You do realize that no one would understand what you just said. Do you?"

"Oh, they would understand. They just wouldn't know that they understood it."

"Listen at you. Talking whit courage for once."

"Yea, I meet a couple of guys whit courage to spear so I asked if I could have some and they said yes."

"You apparently got their sense of humor as well."

…

"Hahahahahahahahahaha…" they both laughed as the last of the tension was released and they both relaxed and again looked out over the sea.

For the first time they were at peace whit each other and the world. The instrumentality had changed them, but at the same time not changed them at all.

"Come on. Let's go home." He said as the sun was setting. And they walked to their sheared apartment to sleep not knowing the weirdness that would come tomorrow, nor did they care.

 _The next day millions waked up like nothing had ever happened yet they all knew that all had changed again, some waked up next to someone they know they didn't go to bed whit, others woke up still feeling the warmth of their loved one. Many had lost their entire families; thousands of children were orphaned, yet no one worried for there was always someone who would take them in._

 _Overnight the whole of human society had changed and no one questioned it. Some had returned whit less then when they went, others had returned whit more then they first believed._

He looked up as a car approached the building. He already knew who was in it before a girl stepped out and did something to the inside of the cab before she unfolded two pairs of wings colored a flaming red and white a hop and a flap she was gliding towards him and landed whit a small stumble but she caught herself.

"All most flawless this time, Asuka." He called to her as she walked up to him.

"You aren't that much beater Shinji-baka." She said back calling him by the old baka suffix but whit out the old venom she used to have in her voice. "And if I remember correctly, I got my wings first."

"Yea, but you wasn't graceful then either." He banters back.

When they woke up the following day, Asuka was in for quite the surprise when she tried to walkthrough her door and got stuck. At first she just tried again but she just couldn't get through the door. Next she waived her hands through the door opening and could conclude that there was no force filed of any kind in her way, she toke a few steps back and then she ran at the door. This time she hit whatever it was that healed her back whit enough force to get knocked or her butt and she felt pain radiate from something on her back.

Shinji who had heard the commotion from the kitchen came running and what he saw chocked him.

Their on the floor sat Asuka rubbing her butt as four fluffy white wings stretched out from her back. They were fluffy down in the same way a young chick was. The wings were in two sets, the first set was coming from behind her shoulders and was large as the entire room when stretched out but do to the fluffy feathers he couldn't judge full wing span, the second set was coming of around the small of her back and seemed to be just under half of the length of the larger wings.

"Shiinnjii. Why can't I get through the door?" she veined.

"Amm. Asuka you got wings on your back." Was his very intelligent answer.

"Yes, I know I got wings on my back. But that sou..ldnt…stop…me…..I GOT WHAT ON MY BACK!" she did a double take and turned her head to see what he meant and in did there they were.

She was awed by the fluffy wings as she stretched out her right hand to touch her right upper wing, but it flexed whit her arm and went backwards away from her hand, but she kept following until she twisted her back as much as it went and the weight of the wings but her off balance and she fell on her side, but she wasn't deterred and kept chasing her wayward appendage.

Shinji could no longer hold back his laughter as Asuka just behaved like the child she always said she wasn't.

"Yea yea, you weren't that much better when you got yours."

"Well… I learned from your mistakes." He answered whit a step back out of easy reach of Asukas playful punch and jumped away towards their first destination.

"Get back here baka." She shouts as she gives chase.

When they stopped they stopped in front of the same service entréns they had used during the attack of the seventh angel.

"Remember that day." Shinji asked.

"Yea, the only day we all wound up working really well together." Asuka answered whit a small smile.

"And you still don't know the way." He says as he jumps down whit Asuka shortly after.

"Hey, I remember quite well. Aaaand I don't need your help either." She answers. The last part she said over her shoulder signaling that she was talking to someone ells.

Shinji flinched. That had not been a pleasant surprise.

It had been a week sense third impact. After Asuka had finely manage to catch and sub-sequencently berried her face in her own wing, she had slowly started to figure out which muscles worked her wings and she folded them close to her body so she could walk through doors.

She was now dropping the fluff for propped feathers that was sliytly pink in collar to Asukas embarrassment and Shinjis enjoyment.

" _You do know that if you tell anyone of this you are so dead…again."_ Came Knesukes voice.

"Na, she wouldn't do anything that drastic." Shinji commented back.

"Who are you talking to Ikari-kun?" Hikari asked as he closed the apartment door. About five days after the battle people had started to come back to Tokyo-3.

The strangest thing had been to see the giant hole to the geo-front was gone and the city had been restored to the way it was just before the attack, so people could just return and go back to their lives.

"That idiot friend of his occurs, or didn't Kensuke just comment about my wings?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Am, Asuka. Kensuke never came back." Hikari's said as Asuka started to get up but stopped dead in her tracks.

"But if he isn't hear, how could I just have head his annoying voice?" she asked.

"I heard him to." Added Shinji.

" _That's because I am here."_ came Kensukes voice again. _"Actually we are a lot of people hear. Everyone that couldn't find the strength to retune"_ Came a voice they never heard before.

Both Shinji and Asuka was looking around trying to figure out where the voices where coming from.

"What are you two looking for?" Hikari asked.

"Can't you hear them?" Asuka asked in return as more and more voices started to appear in the background of the two that had spoken to them.

"Hear who?" Hikari was starting to get frustrated whit her friends.

"Kensuke and …" Shinji started.

" _Oh, sorry we have never met before. I am Matias Larsson. I worked in the German branch of NERV whit your mother Asuka, but quit shortly after her, ahm, 'accident'."_ Matias introduced himself.

"…And Matias. He is from Germany."

" _Actually, I'm from Sweden."_ Matias corrected.

"Wait a minute." Hikari shouted. "How can a German…" "Swedish, he just corrected me." "That's still on the other side of the world. How could he be here, whit out being here?"

"He said that they were among those that couldn't return…" all of their eyes went wide.

Yes he and Asuka was still connected to the collective, they would never be truly alone again, nor would they have any privacy either.

" _Well, having an entire world's knowledge just a thought away has its benefits and take right at the next intersection."_ Came the helpful comment of an NERV-service worker.

" _That would take them to 's at least 1500m above the floor."_ Came the response from another worker.

" _Yea, and?"_

" _It's not like… Oh wait they can. Don't mind me folk."_

"If nothing ells they provide comic relief for us." Was Shinjis response.

"There is that." Asuka agreed.

" _Heeey."_ Came the indignant response from the collective.

Later when they got to the access point and opened the door wide and was treated to a wondrous site.

In front of them opened a huge circular cavern almost five km across and two km high, the roof was made to look like the sky up above, at the top you could see were the buildings were lowered down whenever it got attack and for some reason it was set to day when it usually follow the day/night cycle above. The floor was made in to a giant green meadow, whit clusters of trees here and there, a lake whit an actual battle ship in it and roods that lead from the various entrance points to a pyramid like structure in the center of the open space, this was NERV HQ.

"Lady's first." Shinji said whit a bow.

"Why Shinji. You actu…" was all Asuka got to say before:

"To bad that there are no lady's here." And he took a step strait out in the open air.

As he fell he spread his wings and whit a flap took control of his fall. At distains his wings would still appear white but if you got up close you could see that they are slowly turning a royal purple.

"That's two I owe you Shinji-baka." Asuka screamed as she herself jumped and spread her fiery wings and took up the chase from earlier.

As the children chased etch other, you could see the difference between their wings.

It's been another week sense the awakening and Shinji and Asuka is up on the roof of the school. The school wasn't reopened yet, but thanks to Hikari they managed to be allowed up on the roof to practice whit their wings. Well Asuka would do the most of the practicing as Shinji got his wings just the other day and they were still covered in fluffy down (he discovered them when he tried to roll over in the morning).

"Ah, that fells good." Asuka said as she closed her eyes and stretched her wings while a gentle breeze blow over her feathers.

"Yea, that's nice." Shinji agreed and did the same. It was not quit as impressive as Asuka whose wings now was fully feathered and was turning a proper red and she had an impressive wing span of 6m tip to tip on her large upper wings and 4m span on her lower wings. He himself from what they could see would not get quite that large span, but his seemed to becoming brooder.

" _It most likely means you will be more maneuverable in the air."_ Came a voice out of the collective.

"Oh, and who are you?" Shinji asked.

"And what did you mean?" asked Asuka.

" _I'm_ Dr. Pamela C. Rasmussen _I'm an American ornithologist, I study birds for a living and I was commenting on your wings as they seem to have different designs."_ Dr. Pamela introduces herself. _"There are four major designs of bird wings:_

" _First is the passive glider wings, this are brood stocky wings whit slots between the tips of the feathers, they are good at catching warm updrafts and lets the bird glide whit out having to flap their wings often. This type of wing is common to eagles and some hawks._

" _Second is the active glider wings, this are long narrow wings. They are good to ride the winds to fly enormous distances but as the name suggest, you most actively find a wind to carry you. These types of wings are common to many sea birds._

" _Third is the oval wings, they get their name from the characteristic oval they form when looked at from above or below. They are good for a quick take off from the ground and to make quick turns in the air. Ravens and many smaller birds have this type of wing._

" _Fourth is the high speed wings, these are like the active glide wings but are shorter and the wing tips are pointed backwards instead of strait out. These wings are meant for speed and most speed hunters like swallows and falcons have these."_

"That kinda sounds like Asukas wings, doesn't it?" commented Toji.

Toji had been found in the hospital along whit a few other patients. The biggest chock wasn't that he was awake, but that his lost limbs had re-grown. He still suffers muscle atrophy from his long coma so right now he is bound to a wheelchair.

"Yea, it looks that way." Hikari agreed. Shinji and Asuka was trying to make it a habit to say what the collective was saying so people around them could hear what it was saying.

" _Indeed, but it is still a bit too early to say exactly what wings Shinji will have but it looks like he gone have oval wings. But I have absolutely no idea what the lower wings are for."_ … said as she was trying to figure out the mystery of the extra wings.

" _I think I know what they are."_ Came a new voice.

" _Oh, what are they?"_

" _I am_ Christian Rodska _by the way and a few years ago I was a part of BBC documentary team that was making a documentary series about how the future could look like called_ 'The Future is Wild'. _In one of the episode we described how Alaska and Siberia been colliding and creating an extremely tall mountain range whose peaks was above the troposphere, and in these mountains there lived a bird who had evolved very long feathers on its legs it's wings where of the third type, but when it put its legs parallel whit its wings the long feathers made the wing profile became that of an passive glider to get that extra lift it needed on those altitudes."_ The now introduced Christian explained.

"You mean like this." Asuka said and spread her lower wings and lay them parallel whit her upper wing and every one could see the change to the wing profile immediately.

" _Yea, exactly. Whit those smaller wings you can switch between different wing types."_

"Cool." Was Shinjis only comment.

As they played Shinji suddenly flares his wings and switches to glide mode as they dubbed it. His stop was so sudden that Asuka almost flew strait in to him and she only missed him by making a fast dive and then rose in to a loop de loop and then switch and glided up alongside him.

"Hey, why did you stop?" she asked.

"Those are new." He said and pointed. She followed his gaze and saw what he meant.

"Yea, that is new."

Behind the HQ was a small road that lead to a ring of statues and in the center there was a bigger statue. There was a small road going west of the statues to tre black obelisks.

"Should we check em out?" Asked Asuka.

"Hm, not now I think she got answers anyhow." Answered Shinji.

"Ok" She said and they started to fly towards NERV HQ.

When they landed in front the NERV HQ, they looked up at the building.

"Never thought I'd return here. Lest on my own accord." Shinji said adding the last as an afterthought.

"Yea. Especially after the investigation couldn't find a way in. who would have thought that there would be ruble in the way when everything ells were returned to the way it was before the attack." Asuka said whit a shake of her head.

As they walked up to the doors they folded in their wings like they did when they walked in the tunnels. It had been a coincident that they discovered that they could do that.

It was when Hikari and her family came back to Tokyo-3.

She was coming over whit Penpen, Misato's warm water penguin which Hikari promised to look after while they were evacuated.

When she first called to say that she was on her way over Shinji had tried to discourage her saying that Asuka was sick and that she shouldn't come over. This occurs got the opposite effect.

While she was in transit Asuka and Shinji was quickly coming up whit reasons they couldn't let her in. after coming up whit an idée they put makeup on Asuka to make her look sick, she then folded her wings as close to herself as she could and then they suddenly where gone. They were suitably chocked by this but not knowing if they would stay gone they continued whit the plan.

When Hikari finally arrived she immediately made her way over to Asuka to give her a hug and was surprised at how fluffy Asuka was while Penpen did the bird equivalent of a yaw drop.

As they walked down the corridors of the complex they saw people lay where they got assimilated in to the collective. But when they looked closer was a lightly shimmering field around them.

"What do you believe that field is all about, Shinji?" Asuka asked after they past the sixth person.

"I think it is a stasis field to keep them alive till someone could come and rescue them." Shinji answer.

"Possible. But who or what is keeping it up around them? Do you believe it's her'?"

"Most likely. … Hey, you keep on walking I want to make a slit detour." Shinji said as they passed a junction.

"Go, I'll wait by the main shaft."

"Thanks"

After the first week whiteout major Katsuragi coming home they had come to the conclusion that she either died before she could become part of the collective or she was somewhere ells and when the investigation ordered by the government couldn't get in to the geo-front they started to get worried.

"It has been all most a month seen the strange event that tock the life of millions around the world. The governments of the world has ordered a full investigation of the last 'angel' attack on Tokyo-3 as some reports say it was not an angel but government looking troops and EVA's. NERV had ordered a full evacuation of the city almost a week before the attack due to repair cost was getting to high, but unofficial reports say it was in for the attack. The investigation has jet to give any results as every known entry point to NERV HQ is blocked by ruble and debris from the attack. In other news…"

The news blared on. Incredible enough it was Asuka who had put the news on from the beginning as Shinji walked in to the living room.

"Anything interesting?" he asked.

"No. I was hopping Mj. Katsuragi would appear as the government is doing an investigation of NERV but no one can get in to the geo-front. And we haven't heard from her for almost a month now." Asuka answered.

" _I been asking around and she aren't up here either."_ Came Kensukes voice out of the collective.

"Hm that levees either some were ells in the world, but she would have used her NERV pass to at least get in contact whit us, so that levees the geo-front which no one can get in to." Shinji ticked of the short list of where their guardian could be.

"Hey! Can't we use the service tunnels like last time we couldn't get in the normal way?" Asuka exclaims.

" _That might work. Many of those tunnels don't exist on any official blueprints, and there is so many of them that not all of them should have collapsed."_ Came from the collective.

"Ok, we go in a week. And besides we got another reason to go there." Shinji sais whit a faraway look.

As Shinji approaches the same elevator Katsuragi sent him up to save the day, while she stayed behind to buy him time, he is filled whit dread. What if she isn't there? Did she die before she could become a part of the collective or is she somewhere ells and just can't contact them or… suddenly a soft voice fills his ears, the same voice that has haunted his and Asukas dreams sense they first woke up and he knows that she will be there asleep just like the others and he turns to words the main shaft down to terminal dogma. He doesn't need to see, that voice would never lie to him or Asuka.

"Did you see her?" Asuka asked as he came in to view.

"No. But I know she is there." He says whit a smile.

"Then how do… **she** told you." She answered her own question whit a nod.

"Yea… so let's go down and visit her, shall we?" he says whit a gesture to the big shaft going straight down in to the earth and retches out whit a hand to Asuka.

"Yes, lets." She answers and takes his hand and they both jump straight down.

As they fall they extend their wings and let them act like parachutes to slow their dissent to a comfortable speed. They also think about the one they are about to meet and what answers they might get. What will this mean to the world? What will it mean to them? In the end all they can do is wait and see what will come of this.

When they land at the bottom of the shaft the only way to go is down a grand hallway to an equally grand door.

Above the door they could read "Gates of Heaven" and the gates starts to open as they approached.

When they enter they are greeted whit an enormous cavern that's floor have become a great lake, there is actually a battle ship anchored in it.

The lake was ones the source of LCL and in the middle of the lake raises a now broken red cross just as grand as the gates and the being that one's was crucified on it.

Above the broken cross hovers a shining light and Asuka and Shinji take to their wings and fly to the light.

When they land they see that the light is a woman who smiles at them.

She has flawless white skin, blood red ruby eyes, blue hair that goes down her back. She weirs a pure golden toga whit a forest green sash. From her back extend eight ethereal wings of light.

She opens her arms in greetings and sais:

"Welcome, you finely found you way to me my children."

For indeed they are her children just like everyone ells on the Earth.

 **She** is the source of all life.

 **She** is the all mother.

 **She** is... **Lilith.**


End file.
